One Choice
by Angela Fate
Summary: This story is basically my interpretation and personal wishes for Bella's transformation and what occurs afterwards. GO BELLA AND EDWARD! note: transformation takes place before marraige. Enjoy : rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** AS UNFORTUNATE AS IT IS, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS. THEY ARE ALL IN POSSESSION TO STEPHENIE MEYER, THE AUTHOR OF THE TWLIGHT SAGA. I ONLY WISH….**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** TITLE IS 'LET THE FLAMES BEGIN.' THIS SONG IS BY PARAMORE. I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO IT NOR DO I CLAIM ANY. I JUST FOUND IT SUITING FOR THIS CHAPTER. ENJOY :**_

_**Hey. This is Angela, and this is my first Twilight fan fiction. This is what I think of in my head about Bella's transformation. The story will be about after her transformation, the troubles she goes through, etc. I know in the books, they were supposed to get married first, but I got a little too eager. I hope you don't mind too terribly much. You can review and take out your anger there, if need be. Be nice, and enjoy!**_

**BPOV**

I bit my bottom lip. I knew this was coming. And had been counting the minutes in my head since six o'clock this morning. But now-15 hours later- it all seemed very surreal. I had wanted this for so long that I couldn't even remember having other thoughts about it. What if I didn't make a good vampire? What if I couldn't control the bloodlust, and turned into someone like Jane-a killing machine! What if I disappointed Edward, or Carlisle? What if Rosalie hated me even more? What if-

"Gosh! PLEASE Bella! Try to hammer down your emotions a bit, okay? You're making me go haywire back here!" we were in the Volvo, and I looked back at Jasper apologetically. I forgot how intone he was with my emotions. I must look like an emotional wreck right now. Edward's eyebrows furrowed into his forehead.

"Listen Bella, please," Edward was tormenting himself again. "You don't have to do this. You can turn away. It's just one choice." His eyes were pleading. He thought I was giving up everything. In my mind, I was just gaining even more. I could handle this. I had made my choice. I was to become a vampire just like the Cullens. And I _would_ make a good one, at that. I was decided. My fate had been enclosed the day I met Edward, and he would just have to deal with that.

I sighed, "Edward, you make this car go faster before I do something rash." Alice and Jasper laughed in the backseat, apparently amused at my coolness about turning my life into something else, and Edward just got more annoyed. 

"Bella, what on _earth_ could be more rash than getting yourself turned into a damned vampire!" his swearing shocked me, but it just made Alice and Jasper laugh even harder. Everyone thought it was funny when we fought. Ha. Ha. "I mean, honestly. You really do have _no_ self preservation at all, do you?" I imagined fumes coming out of his ears, and giggled. I stopped when he glared at me. His eyes were turning darker. I really needed to lighten this boy up.

"Think about it this way. In one light, I am preserving myself. If I stay human, I will just fall down the stairs all of the time, and I manage to crack my skull open? Now where would that leave us? Me dead, with my brains on the floor, and you without me—human or otherwise. If…._when_ I become a vampire, we won't have to worry about things like that, now will we?" This caught him off guard. Hooray! Bella's wit to the rescue! I think it enlightened him a little bit, but he still muttered angrily under his breath. I think I caught the words 'klutz' and 'mortal,' though. But it didn't bother me, though. That was why he loved me, after all, right? I smiled. Jasper must have picked up on my happiness, because soon everyone in the car was laughing, even Edward. 

After about 5 more minutes of speeding about 50 miles ahead of regulation, we pulled up in the Cullen's driveway. The sight of their house never failed to stun me all over again whenever I saw it. It was so big, but so peaceful. You would never guess that six vampires lived there. I smiled inwardly. I approached the door, and took a deep breath. I had told Charlie that I was going for a college visit over the weekend and would probably stop by a few other campuses on the way home. That way, I could have a few days away without suspicion while I took my transformation. 

It finally struck me that this would be my last few moments as a human. I practiced slow breathing. I would lie-I was nervous. Heck, I was scared to death! But it didn't make me back down. I loved Edward, and I was more than ready to spend the rest of eternity with him. 

I felt cold fingers press against mine, and I knew that it was Edward. He picked me up, and even though normally I resisted-this time I let him. All of the Cullens were waiting for us when we reached the living room. Living room. It was kind of an ironic name for it, now that I think about it. I looked at each of the Cullens in turn. Esme and Carlisle, as usual, the soft faces of tranquility, and Emmet and Alice, perky and excited. To Jasper, who looked about dead from so many different emotions, to…Rosalie. I was still convinced she hated me. She wasn't even looking at me. She just stared at the floor. I wish we could have gotten along better. But luckily, I had the rest of eternity to work on that relationship! I perked up and looked up at Edward, who was tense at my side. If a vampire could sweat, I'm sure he would be doing it right now. I kind of felt bad for him. But too bad. This was my choice, and he promised. 

I wasn't sure how long we stood there, but Carlisle finally broke the silence. 

"Well, um, Bella, we set up the couch over here, so it will be as comfortable as possible for you. Are…are you sure you are ready?" His facial expression showed that he doubted my strength…but I would show him. I confidently marched over, slightly tripped on the way there, but somehow managed to lie down on the couch. I raised my wrist into the air, closed my eyes, and waited. 

Nothing happened. "Well? Edward?" He hadn't moved. It was hard for him, and internal conflict burned in his eyes. I almost felt guilty, but not quite. He finally walked over to me, and with a quick glance around the room, everyone was gone until it was just me, Edward, Alice (who insisted on being here,) and Carlisle. Jasper was afraid he couldn't handle it, apparently, and Emmett had to go calm down Rosalie, who had stormed off with Esme in tow. 

"Bella…this is going to hurt. Just- are you sure you want me to do it? Carlisle has more practice, and I don't want to take any chances on—" I cut him short with a wriggle of my wrist.

"Edward, honey. I have decided. You promised, too, remember? Please?" I begged him silently with my eyes. And then I whispered, "Bite me." It was soft, but I knew Edward would hear me. 

His lips pressed cold and hard against my lips, before he settled down on his knees next to my exposed wrist. And then I felt flames. 

_**So that was chapter 1! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry I left you with a bit of a cliffhanger there, but what can I say? It makes things so much more enjoyable, don't you think? Please, if you have the time, review. I love getting constructive criticism, and would love to hear your thoughts. As for my other story, it is officially labeled hiatus----Edward is just too addicting, wouldn't you agree? Well, I suppose I should quite rambling now, and let you go. Thanks again for reading! Reviews are AWESOME!**_

_**Also, just a sneak---chapter two WILL be short. It will be in Edward's POV, as I will sometimes switch from Bella's to his POVS. **_

_**With love, Angela.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE PLACES, PEOPLE, OR THINGS. STEPHENIE MEYER DOES. I'M JUST AN OBSESSED FAN.**_

_**So, here is chapter two. It is short, I'm sorry, but I just wanted to get in a chapter on Edwards view of the transformation, seeing as how Bella would hardly be in the right mind to think rationally during its occurrence. Enjoy :**_

**EPOV:**

I can't believe I was doing this. I can't believe she could actually want this. She was eternally damning her soul, and just for me? What on earth! I cannot even begin to _suggest___an explanation for such odd thoughts. I love her, though. And I made her a promise. And if I didn't do it, she would just turn to Alice. And Alice had seen this coming. I just never wanted to believe it. 

It isn't that I don't want to be with her. I just would rather her be normal. Not a monster. Not like me. Well, at least we could train her to only lust for animal blood. 

_Edward! What are you doing? Bella is lying on that couch for goodness sake, at least go to her, if you are having second thoughts! Idiot! _I heard Alice's voice ring through my head. I was very troubled. What if I started to bite her, and couldn't stop? When I tried to explain this to her, and at least suggest that Carlisle do it instead of me, she just motioned for me to stop. She was right. 

_Edward. _Carlisle's voice was soothing, and made me more confident. _You did it once. You have already conquered that fear. The day you had to suck the venom out. You did it then. And under very stressful pretenses, as well. You can do it, Edward. You are my son. _ I suppose Carlisle was all it took for me to become confident that I could do it. 

I heard Bella whisper. "Bite me." I was somewhat taken aback. I had to do just one more thing before she was no longer a human. I kissed her full lips, and pulled back quickly. And then, as if in a daze, I reached for her wrist. It was so warm. So human. I looked around, and made sure Jasper was gone. It was just me, Alice, Carlisle, and Bella. I looked at her beautiful face, memorizing the human characteristics. I watched as she began to furrow her eyebrows. She was getting impatient. I sighed. 

_I love you_, I thought. And I sunk into her wrist. 

Just like that, everything was different. Her blood tasted so good. It was the sweetest I have ever tasted. It took everything to pull away. But hearing her scream did it. It was like a flashback to the ballet room.

"Edward! FIRE! IT"S SO HOT! IT BURNS! EDWARD, TAKE IT AWAY! EDwar—AHH!" Her screams turned to sobs, and I realized I was sobbing too. I didn't know I could cry. It was all my fault! I was ruining her life! I was killing her! But I couldn't leave her side. I knew Alice and Carlisle had gone, both of their thoughts were no where near mine. 

"Bella, I'm so, so sorry. I'm so sorry! Bella, just hang on, love. I love you, Bella. I love you so much." I cried. I cried for those three wretched days. And no one dared come near us. I was drained. I needed to feed, but I couldn't leave her. It was all my fault. 

I thought I was surely dead when I heard her croak my name. But her voice was different this time. And the screaming…it had stopped too. It was over. I reached for her hands, and kissed them. I kissed her lips, and her eyes, and her mouth. 

"Bella, please, please forgive me!" I cried. She covered my eyes and pulled me up on the couch. 

"You've nothing to forgive." And I could tell she was smiling. In fact, I felt like smiling myself. 

_**So that's what I've got for you, for chapter two. I told you it was short! It may seem a bit cheesy—but I think I almost cried for Edward at one point. I hope you liked it! REVIEWS:**_

_**Chapter 3 out tomorrow. If you are lucky, maybe even more:**_

_**-Ang.**_


End file.
